The actin-activated ATPase activity of platelet myosin is under control of an enzyme, platelet myosin light chain kinase. This enzyme phosphorylates the 20,000 dalton light chain of platelet myosin. Thrombin-induced "platelet release" is accompanied by an increase in phosphorylation of the platelet myosin light chain.